Venturi-type devices typically comprise fittings or tubular structures, and in particular pipe structures, that are constricted in the middle and flared on both ends. When a fluid, such as a gas or liquid, is passed through the Venturi device, the fluid's velocity increases whereas the fluid's pressure correspondingly decreases. Such devices are used in a variety of applications, including measuring fluid flow or for creating suction as for driving aircraft instruments or drawing fuel into the flow stream of a carburetor.
One application of a Venturi device is for mixing or combining of a second fluid with a first fluid passing through the Venturi device. For instance, a Venturi device known as a Vinturi® may be used for aeration of a liquid, such as wine. The Vinturi accepts the liquid to be aerated at an upper receptacle portion. The liquid flows downward through the receptacle portion of the with the aid of gravity into an intermediate mixing chamber, into which air is introduced via sidearm passageways. The cross-sectional area of the mixing chamber in relation to the cross-sectional area of the bottom of the receptacle chamber creates a pressure differential between the mixing chamber and the atmosphere outside the Vinturi. This pressure differential causes the air to be introduced into the mixing chamber and mix into the liquid flowing through the mixing chamber. The resulting mixture of liquid and air exits through a bottom of the intermediate mixing chamber via gravity into an exit chamber, from which the mixture exits the Vinturi.